The Beginning
by Mystic Bluefrost
Summary: Ventus, who has an unknown past, will make a path of a keyblade wielder. Of all the people, Xehanort could have chosen, and he choose him to be his apprentice. The unknown story of Ventus's childhood before he met Xehanort will be revealed.


**As you can probably tell, I am writing a story about Ventus's childhood before he met Xehanort. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Twilight Town, a world in endless sunset, was located in between light and darkness. At the outskirts of town in the woods, a young woman in her early twenties wore a long black cloak that reached down to her knees, a dark blue dress under it about the same length, and dark blue ballet shoes. She had curly golden blonde hair which past her shoulders, beautiful pair of bright blue eyes, and around five feet tall.

The young woman was carrying an average sized brown basket that contained a petite infant. A white blanket covered all over the male infant's body, except for his face. He had identical hair and eye color like the blonde haired woman. He had patches of spiked blonde hair that stuck out of the blanket, and his eyes looked exhausted as though he was trying to sleep but could not due to the rough trip.

The leaves from the trees and bushes softly rustled against the breeze, and the birds chirped throughout the area. The blonde haired woman walked through the woods looking agitated whenever a noise would set off nearby. She thought that it was going to be simple to navigate the forest even though it was a short distance from Tram Common to her destination. However, she was known to have no sense of direction even with a map with her.

The trees were beginning to thin out as she was moving closer to her destination. When she stepped out of the woods, she saw a metal gate door in the middle of the brick wall in front of the large brown mansion.

The young woman smiled miserably as she glanced down at the tired infant. "This orphanage is going to be your new home where you are going to be well cared for," she tried to reassure herself also. She could not contemplate of losing her child, but she had to do it in order to help him live a better life. Without a father and husband to support them both, she could only afford enough for herself. After her son's birth, her husband had gotten sick, and they did not realize how severe it was until it was too late to save him.

She raised her black hood over her head, and she stepped gradually out of the forest toward the brown mansion. She was beginning to feel nauseated as she was stepping closer to the gate doors. When she was in front of the gates, she grabbed the cold metal bar with her free hand. It was heavier than she thought as she pulled just enough space for her to pass through the gate doors.

The blonde haired woman walked up to the door and placed down the brown basket on the doorstep. By the time she got there, her son was finally asleep. She was happy that her son found some sleep, but at the same time sadness when this will be her last time to see his beautiful eyes in close up. She took out a piece of folded white paper out of her blue dress pocket and tucked it under the basket, so the wind would not blow it away. She glanced at the infant and fought back the tears as though it was the last time for her to hold her son this close again.

"Even though you may not recognize me as your mother when you grow up, I will always watch over you, and see you grow up to be a fine young man. Maybe someday we can truly meet again, so we can talk about where you came from if you want, you can any question to the best of my knowledge." She spoke tenderly as she crouched down and then kissed her son's forehead for the final time.

When she was going to say one last goodbye, there was talking from inside the house, getting louder by the second. Panicked, she did not want them to see her and explain to them about her situation. Without wasting any more time, she got up and ran past through the gates and went straight into the woods as fast as she could.

When the door opened, an elderly woman came out of the doorway and looked around wondering what the noise was. She had light shade of grey hair in a style of a messy bun. She was wearing a white apron with a pocket on it over her red long sleeved dress that reached down to her black leather boots.

When she caught something in the corner of her eye, she looked down and saw a brown basket that contained an infant inside. "Poor little thing, someone must have left you here." The elderly woman reached down for the basket. When she picked the basket, she saw a piece of white folded paper with some written calligraphy inside the fold on the ground. She grabbed the piece of paper off the floor with her free hand, shook off some imaginary dust, and place it in her pocket. "Someone must have left a letter here, and maybe it has some information about you, little one."

Well, this was not the first time someone left a child and a note even though it is heartbreaking to see a child abandoned by their parents. Some parents had left their child here for selfish reasons, and others had a good reason as to why they could not keep their child. There were instances where a parent would demand them to take their child for stupid reasons, such as their social status.

The elder looked up at the slightly opened gate door. She did not want to leave the door open, but she did not want to wake the infant up without making too much movement. Without too much thought, she went toward the gate door and closed it to satisfy the need to keep things in order. She turned back around toward the inside of the mansion.

The brown foyer room first floor had an enormous window doors in the middle of two stairs leading up to the next floor across the entrance door. There was one silver door from the right and left side of the room with a decorative knight statue holding a shield right next to them. The second floor had one red door with gold design at each side much like the first, but it looked more of a hallway than a room.

Before she could read the letter, she needed to put the nameless infant into his new room where he will be living for a while. She turned to the door on the right side of the room when she opened the door, it revealed a hallway with several brown doors, five on each side. They had different hand written name plates on them which had their own personal touch to them, except for one. She walked to the end of the hallway toward the unembellished door and entered the room.

Inside the room, the walls were painted light green, brown soft carpet on the floor, and two pieces of furniture on one side.

The old woman set the basket on top of the white dresser drawer beside the brown wooden bassinet. She had carefully took the blonde haired infant out of the carrier and placed him into the soft mattress bed. She was fortunate enough, for the infant did not show any signs of waking up. He looked as though he was too exhausted to even wake up from his slumber let alone move an inch from his spot.

She had to inform the other staff members, but she had to read the letter will contain some information about the infant. The letter will tell her more about the boy, such as his name, birthdate, or even his parents if she was lucky. She took out the letter out of her pocket, unfolded it, and started to read.

_Dear staff members of this orphanage,_

_ As you can see, I can no longer to take care of my little boy, Ventus anymore, so I decided to leave him here. My child will be better cared for here than any other place I could think of especially my own home. Because my husband had recently passed away due to a deadly illness, I cannot take care of him by myself. It may be selfish of me to leave him here, but this is the only way for him to live without me dragging him down. When the time is right, maybe he and I will meet again if he wants to, it will be on his terms not mine. In my heart, I hope that you will keep him out of trouble even if he is the one causing it. I need him to be strong when time gets tough. I will always still love from the bottom of my heart no matter what even though he will hate me for leaving him here._

_From, The Nameless Mother_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. I know it is a slow chapter, but it is only the first chapter of my story. Please review this story. I will accept any criticism about what I did wrong and try to fix them in the next coming chapters. <strong>

**I must warn you that I am slow on updating. If you go to my profile, you will see my progress in the next chapter.**

**Happy Veterans Day!**


End file.
